A variety of sand bags are currently known to the art. Sand bags have achieved prolific usage as rapidly deployed flood barriers, but are also commonly employed in other applications, such as highway construction and military applications. Sand bags have also found usage as exercise devices. For example, firemen commonly perform training exercises with sand bags, due to the ability of sand bags to replicate the dead weight of an unconscious person.